The present invention is directed to a motorized toy vehicle and, in particular, to a toy vehicle in which a switch coupled to the toy vehicle motor is selectively actuated by a float in a reservoir on the toy vehicle body according to the amount of liquid present in the reservoir.
Several different embodiments of toys, such as toy vehicles and dolls, which are actuated in response to the presence of a conductive fluid in a reservoir on the body or frame of the toy are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,683 entitled Conductive Fluid Activated Devices. In one embodiment of a toy vehicle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,683, a pair of probes, coupled to electronic circuitry, are spaced in a reservoir on the toy vehicle chassis. The configuration of the probes and reservoir and the presence and motion of a conductive fluid such as water in the reservoir determines the manner in which the probes will be electrically coupled to actuate the electronic circuitry. A motor adapted to drive the wheels of the vehicle is actuated in response to actuation of the electronic circuitry.
Toy vehicles constructed in accordance with my U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,683 provide a toy having an enhanced play value since the toy vehicle simulates an actual gas-powered vehicle where the presence or absence of a conductive fluid such as water determines the performance and operation of the toy vehicle. Such toy vehicles have met with great commercial success. A reduction in the size and cost of such toy vehicles, for example by eliminating the electronic circuitry, while retaining the play value associated with such toys would be desirable. Accordingly, it would be desirable if another type of fluid activated toy vehicle could be provided wherein the presence of a fluid such as water in the toy vehicle determines whether the toy vehicle motor will be actuated thereby simulating an actual gas-powered vehicle.